His Favorite Christmas Story
by anyabar1987
Summary: AU, non-ranger story . Andros met a girl wearing a yellow dress but he never asked her name but she has haunted his thoughts every Christmas since. His friends told him he should just forget her but he never could. Will he spend his entire life looking for his girl in a yellow dress or will he die first. Based on the song His Favorite Christmas Story by Capital Lights.
1. His Favorite Christmas Story

This is a song based story. I will not post the lyrics in the story but please go listen to it. His Favorite Christmas Story by Capital Lights

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Power rangers and I do not own the song being used in this story. The Song is His Favorite Christmas Story by Capital Lights.

* * *

His Favorite Christmas Story

Andros walked into the ballroom dressed in his uniform and looked around. Glancing around to see the other soldiers that had come with him had all paired off with the native girls. The others had a much easier time and they also felt they could storm through and use the girls on each planet that they stopped on. Andros wasn't like that he preferred to spend the time of these parties' alone. This time someone had dragged him in and so now he was standing in a ball room filled with celebrating Earth Dwellers.

They had come to negotiate treaties earlier that week. Just in time for what the Earthers called Christmas and tonight was the Christmas party. Tomorrow they would travel to another part of the planet and work on unifying the world under one rule.

A girl smiled across the room from him. She wore a brilliant yellow dress that seemed out of place from what he had been told were Christmas colors. Her lipstick was a deep attractive red but what caught him the most was her liquid brown eyes. Figuring that he had to dance with someone he walked towards her. However before he could get to her she was escorted by another person across the dance floor.

Throughout the evening he saw her many times and he was sure that she saw him because he often found her looking in his direction. Every time that he got the courage to ask her to dance she was whisked away by one of her friends. After a few hours of the party he just stood there and watched her as she flitted around the ballroom. Never once though did she ever make her way over to him although he was certain that she would have been intercepted before she even got half way to him.

Finally at a quarter to eleven with only fifteen minutes left at the party he managed to make up the courage to walk across the ballroom and ask her for a dance. Smiling she took his hand and danced the last minutes of the ball away in his arms. Everything felt perfect as he swung the beautiful girl in yellow across the floor. Her smile illuminated everything he saw and he knew that these few moments with her would be burned in his memory forever.

As they parted she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Perhaps, before I leave." Andros nodded curtly as he stepped away as the clock struck eleven. All the Kerovian peace soldiers were required to be back upstairs to their rooms no later than five past eleven so he couldn't even walk her to her car.

It wasn't until he got to his room that he realized he had never exchanged names with the beautiful maiden in the yellow dress with the red lipstick. As others walked past he asked them if they had caught her name but they all shook their heads, the girls they had been with had been too special for them to notice the girl that had caught his attention.

The next morning as he left the hotel with the other soldiers he looked around for his mystery girl however she seemed to be nowhere in the crowd. He actually managed to hold up the procession as they walked to their ship.

"Andros I know you think that girl is something special but every time we go to a dance there is that special someone that will catch your eye." Zhane said shaking his head as they boarded the ship, "there will be other pretty girls in yellow dresses. Just wait and see, this time next year you will have forgotten all about this girl."

Christmas love story

Andros walked into a little mission diner on Triforia and looked around. There was a young woman wearing an unusual assortment of green and red along with what appeared to be pink antlers mounted on the top of her head. Her earrings jingled like bells. She was an unusual sight in this part of the galaxy so when she came to his table he just had to ask her about it.

"You are a relief worker from earth aren't you?"

She replied with a smile as she sat across from him, "yes how did you know? Not many people guess."

"I was on Earth for Christmas about five years ago. The ball that was thrown on Christmas evening was amazing. I have never seen any place so happy and peaceful all at the same time even amidst war and strife." Andros replied, "Christmas has become my favorite holiday just because of how all bad feelings can be set aside."

"Christmas is very special, tell me can you spare me a story? It is not often that many people know the meaning of Christmas Cheer around these parts." The girl asked, "I am Cassie by the way.

"My name is Andros, If you have a few moments I will surely share a story." Andros nodded and began to speak, "I was in Angel Grove five years ago and I saw a pretty girl with red lip stick that matched her pretty dress. She lit up the room but I could never get the courage to ask her to dance until a quarter to eleven. We danced across the room and shared something very special that has kept me from forgetting her but we never traded names."

"Angel Grove, five years ago? I was there and I think I remember you. You stood shyly by the side of the room many girls thought you were cute."

"Did you see a girl in a yellow dress? Do you know her name?" Andros asked almost leaning across the table eager to find out if this girl knew anything.

"I can't recall a girl who wore a yellow dress. I was more into watching all the cute soldiers." Cassie said sorrowfully," I am sorry I can't help you"

"It is alright thank you anyway."

Christmas Love story

Andros went through the years traveling and unlike Zhane had told him he never forgot his pretty girl with red lipstick that matched her pretty dress. He told her story everywhere and soon everyone knew his tale and they knew that he would always visit with a beautiful story.

He made several trips to Earth however every time he found a lead no one seemed to recall a pretty girl in a yellow dress at his particular Christmas ball. He also never once laid eyes on liquid chocolate eyes that melted his entire heart into putty.

As he reached his fiftieth year he retired as was expected from a person in his line of work however unlike the other soldiers he had no heir to name which was most unfortunate however things like that happened. Zhane never let him forget how he could have just forgotten his yellow dressed darling.

He answered the nagging by moving to a quiet village where he began to celebrate Christmas and it became a part of the tradition for all the children to come to his place for hot chocolate and a story on Christmas Eve. Then all the kids in attendance would wake the next morning to find a small sock of gifts on their front door the next morning.

The story always went "I was in Angel Grove on Earth and I saw a pretty girl with red lip stick that matched her pretty dress. She lit up the room but I could never get the courage to ask her to dance until a quarter to eleven. We danced across the room and shared something very special that has kept me from forgetting her but we never traded names."

All the children loved the tale and as he watched them grow they became happier children because of the Christmas spirit that he left in them. As they all grew and married they would come back and tell him of how they found their special person and would tell tales that made him smile. But slowly but surely all the children stopped coming by

Christmas Love story

Andros lay in a bed in the medical center in the central city of KO-35. He was dying but for some reason they had insisted that he be moved to the larger center in the capital city. Breathing was getting very hard for him and he was on oxygen to make it easier. As he lay in his bed a young nurse showed an older woman into the room who was identified as a visiting nurse from Earth.

One look at the woman with the gray hair and the badge that identified her as being from earth, He forced out a few words that were hard for him to say, "It is Christmas, could you share some Christmas Cheer?"

She sat and held his hand, "I was at a Christmas ball and I saw this traveling peace soldier from KO-35 who caught my eye. It was a quarter to eleven when he asked me to dance but it was the most special dance that I ever did have. I wish I had caught his name that day."

The story made his breathing hitch and he knew his time was coming near but he only saw a pretty young woman barely out of her teen years wearing a pretty yellow dress with red lip stick. Suddenly as he watched her he felt a brief but gratefully taken second wind, "I have looked everywhere for you, I never stopped telling about you. Tell me before I die what is your name? I am Andros."

"I know you are Andros, I came looking for you. My best friend Cassie met you five years after and told me all about you. I chased you for some time however I was always one stop behind your group. It was only just now that I got permission to come to KO-35." She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek softly


	2. Her Favorite Christmas Story

AN: Part 2 of His Favorite Christmas Story warning character death at the end of the story.

* * *

Her Favorite Christmas Story

"I can't believe you wore that dress!" An Asian girl exclaimed as she shook her head, "You do realize that it is Christmas and that no one wears yellow."

"I am wearing Yellow this year and no one is going to stop me. I have red lip stick on anyways. It was your idea that I get dragged to this ball. You know I just broke up with Carlos so why do you do this to me." The girl in the yellow dress said angrily before the guests and soldiers started coming into the room.

"You need to get out and live. You can't break up with someone and then hole up in your room never seeing another person. I saw you more when you were being controlled by your obsessive boyfriend." The Asian girl said shaking her head before going off with the guests.

Looking around the room she saw a young man who didn't seem to be interested in any of the other girls. She quickly identified him as a peace soldier. Although people flitted around her occasionally asking her questions she always kept her eyes on him whenever she wasn't occupied. A few times she thought he was walking over to her however he never did and it wasn't really her scene to go and ask him to dance.

It was a quarter till eleven when he finally came to her and asked for her hand. She gave it to him and for the final fifteen minutes they danced blissfully and happily enjoying every second of it. As the clock struck Eleven she walked with him to the door of the ballroom as asked simply, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

The young soldier responded, "Perhaps as I leave tomorrow."

Smiling as she put her coat on she smiled and walked to her car alone. Maybe being invited to this ball hadn't been such a bad thing after all. It wasn't until she got home that she realized that they had never traded names. He was literally branded in her mind as the cute traveling soldier.

The next morning she raced to the square to see the procession already underway. There were tons of people there to see the soldiers off as they went to their next stop. She tried to push her way through the crowd but she never got close until the crowd started to dissipate and by then the soldiers were all tucked away on their ship.

As the ship lifted off she stood there and watch it leave. Everyone else went back to their tasks and their family celebrations but she stood there in the cold and watched as the ship eventually vanished into thin air. Once that happened she wiped a tear from her face and returned to her home to find her family waiting for her.

Her brother told her to forget about him, traveling soldiers did not make good husbands. Deep in her heart she knew she would never forget him but she agreed to not let it get in the way of this day with her family.

Christmas Love story

A letter came by space mail causing quite a flurry of excitement as the monotonous day was changed up from a letter from Cassie who was providing some relief work on Triforia working in a diner that proved meals to refugees and peace soldiers for free.

_To the Girl in the yellow dress,_

_You will never guess who I just met. Well I bet by the way I addressed this letter you probably already know who. Christmas day this very nice soldier came into the diner and we shared some Christmas cheer. All he could talk about was this pretty girl in a yellow dress and red lipstick. He asked me if I knew her name but of course I couldn't remember off the top of my head. It wasn't until later that I remembered my friend had been wearing an awful yellow dress._

_Your Friend Cassie_

_P.S. His name is Andros._

She immediately enlisted in a relief team and began traveling the galaxy and every stop she looked and asked for an Andros from KO-35 but never did she get any answer from anyone. It wasn't long though that she started to hear the stories that floated every year at Christmas about a soldier looking for his love who wore a pretty yellow dress at Christmas but always she was a year behind the stories at the very least.

Finally one year she realized that the stories were not getting any newer and that people were stopping the talk about it. She didn't give up and she kept the letter close to her reading it over and over again.

Sitting with Cassie and her husband TJ she asked why they thought there were no more new stories floating about.

Cassie shook her head but TJ looked at her, "I heard that Kerovian's are expected to retire when they reach fifty."

"You mean he might be in one place and that I might be able to find him?" She leaned forward and became excited.

Cassie shook her head, "It may not be that easy. You are forty-five maybe it is time for you to settle down yourself, it isn't too late for you to have some happiness in your life."

"Cassie may just well be right this time," TJ said shaking his head, "Travel to KO-35 is highly restricted there has never been a relief team invited to travel there."

"I will search for him until the day I day if I have to. He is the only thing that has kept me smiling all this time. without him I may have returned to Carlos' side or maybe even another obsessive boyfriend." The girl defended as she left them to begin figuring out how she would get to KO-35.

Christmas Love Story

It had taken over twenty years since learning that her one true love was somewhere on KO-35 but she had finally convinced people that she should go to KO-35 as a visiting nurse so that they could trade medical insight. You wouldn't know from looking at her that she was near seventy and that she was the oldest person involved in the relief program but she didn't care, it kept her active and looking for her traveling soldier.

Her first assignment in the central city was in the geriatric wing of the medical center. A nurse showed her to a few rooms and asked her to sit with some of their more critical patients. On one of the doors she saw a simple name written on a plaque. Opening the door she gasped at the elderly man lying on the bed hooked up to oxygen.

The man's eyes fell on her visitor badge and he forced out a short sentence, "It is Christmas, could you share some Christmas Cheer?"

Walking over to him recognizing the line from all the stories she had heard she took his hand and smiled as she saw the spry young man wearing a dress uniform with his striped hair pulled back into a half pony tail. She began to share, "I was at a Christmas ball and I saw this traveling peace soldier from KO-35 who caught my eye. It was a quarter to eleven when he asked me to dance but it was the most special dance that I ever did have. I wish I had caught his name that day."

The man's breathing hitched and she feared that she had been too late however he began to cry and his breathing got a bit easier. He spoke to her much easier, "I have looked everywhere for you, I never stopped telling about you. Tell me before I die what is your name? I am Andros."

Smiling as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I know your name is Andros, I found out five years after our beautiful dance. You met my friend Cassie she just had never remembered my dress because honestly she hated it. I have been chasing you for some time but I was always one step behind you."

Andros' breathing became tense again and she knew with certainty that his time was very short so she took both of his frail hands and whispered in his ear, "I will tell you my name if you have one last dance with me."

Andros squeezed her hands and they sat there and swayed back and forth to and invisible beat. It wasn't long before Andros' monitors began to give off warning that his was about to leave this life. Leaning over quickly she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"My name is Ashley!" She squeezed his hands as the machines all sounded off

Nurses and Doctors came in from every direction and took a rushed last set of vitals before declaring Andros dead.

As the Doctors pushed her aside she heard a last sound as Andros released a last breath and it sent chills up her back knowing that his last word was "Ashley."

Christmas Love Story

Ashley left the room but as soon as she stepped across the thresh hold she felt a sharp pain as her heart gave out. Doctor's declared that she was dead before she hit the floor.

* * *

Cassie, TJ and Zhane met in the days following in a first meeting to bid each of their friends farewell.

"It is funny they shared only a moment together but they died moments after each other from very different ailments both much before their times." Cassie shook her head as she looked at the strange Kerovian man who had approached them.

"That girl was his yellow beauty then?" Realization dawned in the eyes of Zhane

TJ shook his head, "Who knew that the Christmas day fifty years after their first meeting they would begin an eternal dance in heaven."

"I wonder if she is wearing her yellow dress?" Cassie mused

"She had better be!" Zhane scoffed, "Andros wasted his life looking for a girl in a yellow dress."

* * *

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
